


Names

by secondlastbreath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, castiel isn't an angel, coffee shop AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondlastbreath/pseuds/secondlastbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works in a coffee shop and Dean never gives him the right name.<br/>A lil' somethin' I wrote for English class, so I really couldn't add smut. :/ who knows, maybe I'll write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Batman and Robin**

Dean strides into the coffee shop, eyes scanning the menu as soon as he steps in the vintage, rustic place, littered with a variety of chairs with lace seats and pine frames, tables which look like if they were people, they’d be on their death-beds, and various sizes of paintings depicting flowery still-life arrangements. _Geez, how old was the person owning this place?_ He sees a long table stacked with cups and a cash register and walks over, eyeing the man behind it.

Castiel looks up from the cash register and starts, startled by the overwhelmingly attractive man in front of him, and furrows his eyebrows, God did a good job on that one, “Hello, how can I help you?”

This time, Dean starts, surprised by the growly voice accompanying the small, yet stern-looking man before him. “Never been here before, any reccommendations?”

“The cappucino with a shot of raspberry sauce and honey is my favorite, actually. I harvested the honey myself, it’s safe for consumption.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, “I’ll have two of those.”

Castiel fiddles with the cash register, before telling him the price and directing him to a seat. The chair has one leg shorter than all the others and he rocks, idly watching pedestrians walk, jackets billowing in the wind and winking at a woman who blushes and walks slightly faster.

Castiel’s voice interrupts his reverie, “Excuse me? I didn’t catch your name,” (or your number.)

Dean pauses for a moment, then says, “Batman and Robin.” He winks at Cas, then goes back to people-watching.

Castiel quirks an eyebrow, but goes back to his mixing and hums quietly along to the soft and lilting piano playing in the small coffee shop. He finishes and stalks to Dean, his uniform apron flapping in the air just as he passes the door. He hands the drinks to Dean, thanks him, and gets back to the counter.

\---

**Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

Within the next week, Castiel sees Dean a total of seven times, and always at the same time, 9:02 sharp.

His orders are always the same, but the striking stranger’s names are constantly changing.

“Name?”

“Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.”

“Name, please?”

“Abraham Lincoln and George Washington.”

“What are the names?”

“Katy Perry and Britney Spears.”

“Sham and Shean.”

“Samantha and Deano.”

“Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez and Tom.”

(Castiel concedes to writing just Esteban on the cup)

“Jesus Christ and Lucifer.”

After the increasingly interesting list of names, Castiel is excited to hear his real name. Or. Something else, he doesn’t know. But, the mysterious customer doesn’t turn up for the next two weeks, doesn’t even pass by the coffee shop once, and at 9:02 every morning for those two weeks, Castiel glares at the heavy wooden door as if by wishing hard enough, the handsome stranger would walk in again, smiling his million dollar grin.

\---

 

**Trenchcoat and Leather**

The bell hanging on the door chimes, and Castiel looks up, surprised, it’s 7:16 in the morning and the sign hanging on the door clearly says that they’re closed until 8:00, but it’s Dean.

Castiel sighs, he hates to do this, “We’re closed,” Dean watches him, smirks, and keeps walking towards the counter, seemingly confident.

“I know.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows expectantly, and eventually, Dean, for the first time since he’s set his eyes on him, looks slightly nervous, “Do you, uhm, wanna get coffee?”

“I,” Castiel furrows his brows, this was not what he expected.

“If you’re working, that’s fine, I’ll wait until after your shift,” He pauses, unsure again, “unless, you don’t want to go out, or you’re straight,” He stops short, as if considering this as  a possibility for the first time, “but, I kinda doubt that."

Castiel’s eyes crinkle and Dean’s heart skips a beat, “I just,” Castiel pauses, considering, “I don’t even know your name.”

At this, Dean smiles so wide his crows feet reaches his hairline.

“But yes, I’d be happy to accompany you,” Castiel smiles back, “I get off at ten.”

Dean smirks at the unintentional innuendo, and Castiel is confused before it dawns on him and he rolls his eyes at Dean while a small smile tugs at his lips, amused by his boyish immaturity.

“I’ll be here then.”

 

At 9:55 Dean comes in while Castiel is putting away his apron and sits in the window seat that he sat in the first time he came to the coffee shop. Castiel walks over and taps him on the shoulder with a tan trench coat draped over his arm, “I’m done.”

Dean rises and straightens his leather jacket, smiling up at Castiel, “I know that you might feel like I’m betraying you by drinking at another place, but I move around a lot, and I found this really nice place about half an hour away.”

“How about a diner, I do feel like I’m betraying my own kin.”

Dean raises his eyebrows at Castiel’s strange choice of words, but he nods, “I know a place, Harvelle’s?”

Castiel has heard of it, but he’s never been. His work-place associates have a tradition of going every Friday and tell him that it’s a nice, cozy place, but Castiel is somewhat of a recluse and declines their invitations. “I’ve heard of it,” He smiles shyly at Dean again, and Dean looks almost surprised. He’s never seen Castiel look anything but stern, because even when Castiel smiles, his hard demeanor is still there, but this look is soft, and it’s so adorable Dean could melt. His face shows much of his thought process and he’s almost embarassed, but covers up by clearing his throat.

“Yeah, uhm, I have a car, and if you trust me enough to not be an axe murderer, we could go that way, or uhm, whatever, I guess,” He trails off, unsure again,

“That’s fine,” Castiel knows these streets like the back of his hand, and would know immediately if they were venturing near a dangerous place, it’s ten in the morning, the sun is bright, and he trusts the man with the ever changing names and twinkling green eyes.

Castiel shrugs on the coat and they walk towards Dean’s car, Dean leading. She’s beautiful, with a sleek black coat, “69’ Impala?” Castiel’s voice makes Dean turn around and he looks surprised.

“67.”

Castiel nods thoughtfully, “Close enough.”

 

They walk into the diner. It’s similar to the coffee shop that Castiel works in and he smiles at that, the mismatched chairs strewn around the room, small, rickety wooden tables set around the perimeter of the room and the cash register, unorganized and stacked with cups and coffee machines. A blonde woman comes up to greet them, “Hey!” she grins at Dean flirtatiously and Castiel is worried for a moment, until she turns to himself and winks, and he reaises that it’s just in her nature.

“Who is our pretty, pretty friend here?” She grins at him then, and she is extremely beautiful. There is a light to her that makes her eyes shine and give her whole body a warmth that is tangible in the diner’s air.

“Jo, stop that, he’s my date,” Dean looks at him for confirmation, and Castiel nods once.

Jo watches the small interchange quietly, and directs them towards a corner booth, ‘so they can have some privacy,’ she smirks and winks at them again before asking for their orders and Dean asks if Castiel has anything in mind, he shakes his head no. Dean asks her for two of the usual and she sweeps her hair over her shoulder as she walks away.

“She never said your name.” Dean squints at him in confusion, “I still don’t know your name.”

“Ah, nah, I told her we’d be stopping by.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows, “You were confident I would accept your proposal? And that I’d want to go to a diner?”

“Well, not a diner. They have great coffee.”

Castiel suddenly feels shy again, he’s out in a place he’s never been to, with a man who’s name he doesn’t know, and his stomach feels like a host to a multitude of colorful butterflies, he feels like a teenager. Dean notices his sudden change in mood,

“Hey,” He sounds concerned, “You good?”

Castiel shakes himself out of it, “Yes,” he pauses, and watches Dean face, he is watching Castiel intently, waiting for more, “Although, the predicament I am in is, strange,” He sighs, “I haven’t been out with someone for a long time.”

Dean guffaws, but recollects himself quickly, “You’re serious?” He shakes his head, “With a face like that..”

Jo comes back with their food at that moment, and Castiel thanks her with a smile and she waves it off, spinning around again and heading towards the cash register.

“She seems very sweet,” Castiel intones, and he watches Dean,  
“Yeah, she is, she was actually interested in me for a while, but she realised I had my eye on someone else,” He then winks at Castiel and conversation carries on normally for the rest of the date, and Dean doesn’t mention a second one. Castiel doesn’t question it. He had a pleasant time, and he would not like to jinx it. He is happy with what happened and although he would like to see Dean again, it is not essential.

When Dean finally drops him off at the coffee shop, he looks nervous again and quickly leans in to peck Castiel on the cheek.

“I had a great time.”

“As did I.”

“Look, I’m leaving soon since what I came here to do is now done, but I really did enjoy your company,” He reaches for a receipt and a pen, both sitting on the dashboard and he scribbles a number down, “but I would love to see you again, so I’ll stop by when I’m in the area.”

Castiel nods slowly, and takes the slip of paper, although he knows he won’t call, he doesn’t have that much time and he likes Dean, but he knows long distance doesn’t work and he wouldn’t be satisfied with seeing Dean once every few months, or years, even.

“That’s fine.”

He leaves the car door and waves after it as he sees it rumbling away, remembering grass green eyes and a trademark grin.

\---

 

**Dean Winchester And Castiel Novak**

Two years later, Castiel walks by the coffee shop he used to work at and spots a sleek, black Impala parked outside. He doesn’t dare get his hopes up, but he walks inside anyway. Soft piano music greets him and he sees someone with a similar build to the stranger he met two years ago standing in front of the register.

“Name?” The girl working at the cash register asks, and Dean finally gives his real name, he hadn’t really expected Castiel to be here anymore, but on the off chance that he was, he stopped by anyways,

“Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester,” the girl nods and scribbles their names on the cups she has in her hands.

“You can wait over there, your drinks will just be a minute,”

Castiel holds his breath as Dean turns, and walks into him as he’s looking down at the receipts and the change he has clutched in his hands, “Oh, sorry,” He finally looks up and he’s at a loss for words as he takes in the features before him.

“Cas?” Castiel is surprised at the fact that he remembered his name, and also surprised at the nickname he uses,

“In the flesh.”

Dean stuffs the change and the receipt in his pocket and immediately wraps his arms around Castiel, as if greeting an old friend. He pulls away just as suddenly, and grins at him, “So, uh, do you, uhm, wanna get coffee?”

Castiel raises his eyebrows, “I’ll accept, but-”

Dean starts, hearing his name be called by the girl and striding back to the counter to recieve his drinks. He turns back, “But?”

“But on one condition,"

Dean begins to look worried,

"You tell me whether or not Dean is your real name.”

Dean laughs out loud, then, and nods at him, smiling warmly, “It is.”

“Then yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave kudos! Comment, tell me how I did, Dean-voice/cas-voice, spelling errors, grammar, sentences that were confusing, because I don't have a beta and idK?? how ? to get one???  
> Love,  
> Val


End file.
